


Made of Light

by Unoriginalyetunique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginalyetunique/pseuds/Unoriginalyetunique
Summary: This fic is inspired by the Mikky Ekko song “Made of Light”, so go check that out.This chapter was beta’d by thechosenferret, a new but amazing friend, and my long time friend Alec, who I essentially owe my life to. You guys are the best.This is going to be long and angsty and fluffy, I’m a new writer so you’re going to have to bear with me.DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any of these characters, not making any profit from this, all that jazz!Enjoy!!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the Mikky Ekko song “Made of Light”, so go check that out.   
> This chapter was beta’d by thechosenferret, a new but amazing friend, and my long time friend Alec, who I essentially owe my life to. You guys are the best.   
> This is going to be long and angsty and fluffy, I’m a new writer so you’re going to have to bear with me.   
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any of these characters, not making any profit from this, all that jazz!  
> Enjoy!!

Harry had never been to this part of the Hogwarts Express, having never been a prefect or a member of staff before. He tapped the doorknob with his wand, said the password “docere”, and sat down in one of the booths, all the while trying to keep Teddy under control. He was disappointed to find that the seats were, in fact, exactly as small and uncomfortable as the pupil section. No wonder Remus hadn’t bothered to come all the way up here. Despite Harry’s best attempts to keep him occupied, Teddy must have asked at least 30 versions of “when’s the train gonna go?” before the train moved and they were rudely interrupted. 

Draco Malfoy stood behind the glass door, almost unrecognisable. Almost. His blond hair wasn’t blond anymore for starters, but Harry couldn’t quite place his finger on what colour it actually was. It must be magical, seeming to fade between light greens and sky blues. Were those muggle clothes? Whatever had happened he seemed happier. 

Draco sat down across from Teddy, who grabbed onto his waist like Devils Snare. Draco pulled him up onto the seat, “What a pleasant surprise. I didn’t know you were a first year yet! You must be even smarter than me.” 

Harry knew Draco was just messing around, but Teddy was truly quite smart, and Harry couldn’t be prouder of him. Teddy’s eyes lit up, “Noooooo silly! I’m not! Tell him Dad!” 

“You’re gonna be my number one helper, aren’t you Teddy.” Harry turned to Draco, “I couldn’t leave him with Molly, she’s got to many kids over there as it is. McGonagall was totally okay with me bringing him with me this year, so here he is. My number one helper.” Harry ruffled Teddy’s hair, which was changing colour perfectly in time with Draco’s. 

“I just have to be quiet when he’s doing a lesson” Teddy explained to Draco, “cause the big kids have to learn how to do spells.” 

“You, quiet! I don’t believe it,” Draco started rummaging around in his charcoal gray robes, and produced a galleon. “Here, get yourself something tasty.” After glancing at Harry for permission, Teddy ran out of the compartment. 

“DON’T RUN OR YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!” Harry shouted after him, knowing he was probably at the other end of the train by now. “You’re going to regret that when he gets back, he’s hellish once he’s got some sugar in him.” Harry eyed up Draco’s trunk, which read Prof. D Malfoy. “Let me guess, potions.” 

Draco faked surprise “How did you know?” The sarcasm was almost visible, some things never change. “I don’t even have to ask you, Mr Dumbledore's Army.” Then, Draco laughed. It was more of a chuckle really, but it caught Harry totally off guard. 

He cleared his throat. “You know, Teddy really loves you. He thinks you’re the coolest person ever.”

Draco sneered, but there was a kindness behind it that Harry had never seen when they were younger. “Jealous, Potter?”

Now even Harry was smiling, “You wish, Malfoy! He just misses you.”

“Well of course he does, I’m he honorary gay uncle.” Wait, what? Draco Malfoy, Head of the Malfoy family, gay? “That’s not a problem is it? The gay, I mean. Not the uncle. I mean you can’t really change that. Not that you can change the other part either. Not you per say, just the general you...”

Harry decided it was probably better to interrupt before Draco self combusts. “No of course not, I just. I didn’t know. I thought…What about Astoria?”

“What about her?”

“I thought you were, you know. Involved”

“That was three years ago Potter, and it was all the proof I need that I love cock. It’s so…”

Now it was Draco’s turn to be interrupted. “Dad look! I brought us pumpkin pasties! There’s one for you too Draco.” 

Harry pulls Teddy in for what might be the biggest hug since yesterday, ruffling his hair, which turned black. “How kind of you!” 

The three of them sat eating their pasties in virtual silence, only broken by Teddy starting a sentence, just to be reminded that he’s not allowed to talk with his mouth full. Once they were finished, Harry charmed the otter on Teddy’s shirt, making it come to life swim all over his chest and round to his back. 

When the train finally pulled in, Teddy was asleep. His hair had changed colour from its imitation of Harry to its trademark magenta, and Harry winced. Before Harry could do anything, Draco pulled a large jumper from his trunk, draped it over Teddy and carried him to the carriage. “Don’t want him to wake up, and you probably do this every night. Let me.” 

And when Draco looks at Teddy like that, with his eyes all wide and the little grin on his face, how can Harry refuse. Draco sat in silence while the carriage pulled them all the way to the castle doors, softly stroking Teddy’s hair. At one point, when they were climbing up one of the many staircases, Harry could have sworn he heard Draco whispering something to Teddy. 

Draco carried Teddy all the way up to Harry’s quarters, even though they couldn’t be further from his quarters in the dungeons. Harry’s room is massive, far bigger than anything he’s used to. Next to Harry’s king size bed, again too large for his liking, lies a small bed in the shape of a Phoenix. Draco tucks Teddy in, and kisses his forehead. 

Draco turns to leave, but then he stops just as he reaches the door. “You not heading down to the feast? McGonagall's probably waiting for you. ”

“Nah, I’ll attract too much attention. Besides, I don’t want to leave him up here, sometimes he wakes up and if he was alone…”

“I could stay instead. If you want to go?”

“No I couldn’t. It’s not you, I just can’t leave him for that long. Not in a new place. You go, you’ve done more than enough for him tonight.”

“No… I’m definitely not going, not after everything. It’d feel wrong, sitting up there… Everyone knows what I,” he paused, “I’m not exactly the best role model.” 

Harry could see Draco’s left arm twitching. “Hey, you’re one of the bravest people I know Draco. You’d have made a good gryffindor.”

“Yeah right.” Before Harry can protest, Draco adds “Do you want me to bring you both something up? He might wake up hungry.”

“That’d be great Draco. Thanks for, well, everything.”

“Don’t mention it, Golden boy.” Harry winces at the insult, but it didn’t sound insulting, and to his surprise he doesn’t feel insulted. 

When Harry wakes up, Teddy is creeping across the room, with the biggest smile on his face. “Young man, if you don’t get back into bed…”

“But Draco was here with the food, and I want a dessert”

“Teddy, it’s…” Harry didn’t actually know what the time was “it’s late. Far too late for sugar.” Harry levitates the treacle tart right out of teddy’s hand, and places it on his bedside table. “You need your sleep for tomorrow.” Teddy falls asleep within minutes, but being the hypocrite that he is, it takes Harry hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by the Mikky Ekko song “Made of Light”, so go check that out. (Seriously go)  
> This chapter was beta’d by thechosenferret, a new but amazing friend, and my long time friend Alec, who I essentially owe my life to. You guys are the best.  
> This is going to be long and angsty and fluffy, I’m a new writer so you’re going to have to bear with me.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any of these characters, not making any profit from this, all that jazz!  
> Enjoy!!

Harry woke up drenched in sweat, to a very pale Teddy sitting on the edge of the bed. When Teddy realises that Harry’s awake, he practically jumps on him.

“Dad! Are you okay! You were making noises like when Uncle Ron walked into the kitchen and there were the spiders and it was really bad and you wouldn’t stop so I used the fire like you said to if I’m afraid and…”

“Hey, calm down. I’m okay. We’re both okay. I just had a bad dream.” Teddy was not calming down at all. “I’m so proud of you for using the fire, did it work for you?” Teddy seemed to ease up a little at the praise. 

“It was good. Draco said he couldn’t hear me because I was rumbling so he said he would just come up.”

“You were rumbling?”

“That’s what he said!”

That’s when Draco knocked on the door. Before Harry could tell him to stop running, Teddy had already pulled Draco into the room. 

“You said I was rumbling didn’t you! That’s why you came up, because he wasn’t well and I was rumbling!” Teddy’s mouth was going at a thousand miles an hour. 

“I said you were rambling, not rumbling, silly! Talking to fast, exactly like you just did now.” Draco explained, exceedingly calm. “Why don’t you go back to bed, and me and your dad will go and talk outside, just for a second.” 

Teddy was quick to do as he was told. Harry on the other hand is not a taking orders kind of guy, especially not when the orders come in the middle of the night, and involve him leaving his son. Still, he got up. “I’m so sorry I scared you pumpkin, I’ll be right outside if you need me okay?” Teddy nodded, already falling back to sleep. Harry kissed his forehead, and stepped out into the dark corridor with Draco, who looked genuinely concerned.  
“You doing alright.” 

“Yeah, just nightmares. I’ll be fine. You can go back to bed, I’m sorry he…”

“Don’t be. He was worried about you, says that you don’t do that a lot.”

Harry felt a little bit shaky, “I think being back here… I’ve not been, you know, since it happened…”

“It brings it back, doesn’t it.”

The castle was eerily quiet, uncomfortable, and if Harry listened carefully he could hear the walls crumbling all over again. “I thought I was better. I thought I was stronger now. I can’t even…”

Draco puts a reassuring hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Whoa. Stop right there. We were children. We weren’t even 18 and you got the worst of it. The things you did, that’d fuck anyone up. Nobody needs you to pretend you’re okay.”

“He does.” Harry pulls away from Draco, turned to face his room, where Teddy was undoubtedly listening in to their conversation. “He needs me to be strong.” Harry leaned back against the cold stone wall, brushing his hand across the familiar bricks. 

“You’re already his hero Harry…You’re everyone’s hero.”

“But I’m all he has!”

“He has all of us. You both do. Sorry I took so long coming up.” Draco hesitated, fumbling with something in his robe. He pulled out a small vial, “I brought you this. It’s one of mine, but I’ll make you a batch later.” Draco could see the confusion on Harry’s face, his brow furrowed and his eyes fixed on the opaque lilac liquid in the vial. “It’s a calming potion, mixed with sleeping draught. It helped with mine. When I was staying at the Manor.”

“Thanks, but you keep it. I’ll be fine, at least until you make more.”

“Just take it. It’ll make me feel better.”

Eager to get back to Teddy, and because Harry had his fair share of arguing with Draco many years ago, he pocketed the vial, thanked Draco for the gesture and quickly went back into his room. 

He found Teddy, curled up on his bed. He looked even smaller, surrounded by pillows and sheets that seemed to go on for miles around him. Harry creeped into his bed, desperately trying not to disturb Teddy, who’s an impossibly light sleeper, just like Remus was. 

Just as Harry was starting to fall asleep, Teddy sat up. He whispered, “Dad.”

“Hey, did I wake you up? I’m so sorry.” 

“No it’s okay Dad. I was up already. Are you okay?” Teddy fidgeted with the sheet. 

“Yeah I’m okay, just bad dreams. Like the ones you get sometimes.” Harry was doing his absolute best not to lie, after all, he’s seen how badly that turns out. 

Teddy looked curiously, “Do yours have dragons too?”

Harry would have laughed, if he wasn’t desperately trying to end the conversation. “Mine are usually about when I was younger.”

“My age?”

“Not quite, a bit older.” Technically, quite a lot older, Harry thought, but the statement isn’t really a lie. 

“When you were fighting with my Papa?” 

Harry noticed the change in Teddy’s hair, the ends slowly turning dirty blonde, the roots mousy brown. He could feel the guilt rising in his throat. “Yeah, usually”

“Did Draco help? Does he get them too? Did he help Papa?” Teddy seems genuinely excited, so much so that he doesn’t notice his dad shaking.

Harry gave up with his no lie policy, barely able to carry on the conversation. “I don’t know. You’d have to ask him pumpkin.”

“Okay. Draco said I could visit him tomorrow. Maybe I can ask while you start professoring?”

Harry smiled for the first time that night. “Yeah, I’m sure he’s looking forward to seeing you. Why don’t we go to sleep now, I’ve got a lot of professoring to do tomorrow, and the faster you sleep the sooner Draco will be ready.”

“Okay dad, but can I stay here with you?” Teddy didn’t even wait for an answer before climbing under the covers and cuddling into Harry’s arms. 

How could Harry refuse? “Of course you can,” said Harry, although he wasn’t sure Teddy was listening, “always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was super fun to write. The pace is going to pick up soon I swear, there won’t be two chapters per 24 hours anymore.  
> I really couldn’t resist angsty Harry, sorry not sorry!  
> I don’t know how many chapters this’ll end up being. Could be anything from 15-30 at this point.  
> Remus had to be papa to avoid the whole two dad confusion. Also, Remus is totally a papa kind of guy, you know what I’m saying.   
> Lastly, SUPER DUPER HUGE THANKS to all that left kudos or bookmarked this! I love you guys so much.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by the Mikky Ekko song “Made of Light”, so go check that out. (Seriously go)  
> This chapter was beta’d by thechosenferret, a new but amazing friend, and my long time friend Alec, who I essentially owe my life to. You guys are the best.  
> This is going to be long and angsty and fluffy, I’m a new writer so you’re going to have to bear with me.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any of these characters, not making any profit from this, all that jazz!  
> Enjoy!!

Harry woke up, for the second time, to familiar voices coming from the other side of the room. Teddy and Draco were sitting beside each other on the red and gold rug, playing with Teddy’s muggle animal snap cards, which Draco charmed to explode with every Snap! Harry couldn’t help but feel guilty for how little time Draco and Teddy spend together. 

 

“Dad!” Teddy catapulted himself towards Harry, grabbing onto his waist. Harry lifted him up and sat Teddy on his shoulders. 

 

Draco turned to Harry, “Morning Professor.”

 

Harry chuckled at that, “Morning Professor yourself!”

 

After returning Teddy to solid ground Harry went over to his shabby coffee machine, preparing his first cup of the day and knocking it back in around five seconds.

 

“Harry shouldn’t you,” Draco looked a little flustered, “shouldn’t you be getting ready or something. Class starts in 20 minutes.”

 

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, joggers barely hanging off his hips.  “Yeah, yeah I should. Are you still okay to take him today?”

 

“It’ll be my pleasure,” said Draco as he helped Teddy pack up his cards, “we’ve got our whole day planned out.”

 

“Yeah!” Teddy was already rushing to the door.

 

Harry faked sadness, pouting the same way Teddy often does. “Don’t I get a goodbye hug?” Teddy catapulted himself full speed at Harry, jumping up to grab around his waist. “I’ll see you later pumpkin, be good for Draco okay. Try not to break anything!” Harry turned to Draco, “remember he’s not…”

 

Draco rolled his eyes so hard, that Harry was beginning to think they might actually roll out of his head. “He’s not good with crowds and he can’t swim. I know. You’ve told me a hundred times. We’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Although the sarcasm was almost visible, there was genuine concern on Draco’s face. 

 

“Okay. I’ll probably be done about 3 o’clock if that helps. I can come and get him then? Or you can bring him up here if you want? Maybe we could…”

 

“I see where Teddy inherited his rambling from now. We’ll see you later. Have fun with your classes.” Draco picked up Teddy’s bag, and began walking toward the door.

 

Teddy shouted back to Harry as he ran to grab Draco’s hand, “Bye Dad! Good luck professoring!”

 

Then they left, and about 30 seconds later, Harry started to miss Teddy. Still he threw on his navy blue robes, and walked to his classroom. 

 

Harry’s first class was a relatively easy one: first year, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. No major house rivalry, no mandatory qualification knowledge and nobody he knew. A nice easy start. Harry summoned another cup of coffee while he waited for the students to arrive. When the bell went for the start of the lesson, and the final few kids walked through the door, that was the precise moment that Harry realised he had no idea what he was doing. Writing his name on the board seemed like a good start though, so that’s exactly what he did. “Good morning. My names Professor Potter.” 

 

A Hufflepuff from the back of the room raised her hand. “Yes, sorry I don’t know your name, give me a few weeks and I’ll know everyone.”

 

“Sir, we all know your name. You’re Harry Potter.”

 

So it begins. Harry carefully put his chalk down, and sat on the edge of his desk. “Okay, this is the most important thing I’m going to say today, so listen up.” He took a deep breath. “This year, you might know a few of the professors. You might have heard stories about things they’ve done, or even have family members that knew them when they were at Hogwarts. Miss Patil, Mr Longbottom, Mr Malfoy and myself have all come back, to teach subjects we love. I can’t speak for everyone, but I would really appreciate if you could just treat this like any other class. So if you could all forget that I’m Harry Potter whilst you’re here, that would be great.”

 

Harry’s day went on, and by lunchtime he had perfected his opening speech. His last class of the day was the one he’d been dreading, the NEWT students. The students swarmed into class all at once, about two minutes before the bell went. At exactly 1:30, Harry stood up to steer the lesson. “You guys are a bit older than most of my other students today, so you won’t get the same speech about respecting teachers privacy. You’re all old enough to know what happened. Some of you have brothers or sisters that fought, but if you do have any questions, I’d rather I answered them now, before I stress you out about your exams.”

 

The first person to raise their hand was a ravenclaw boy in the front row, “Sir, is it hard being back here?”

 

“Hogwarts is my home. It’s hard, but given the choice I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

 

Next, a gryffindor girl, with bright red hair. “Did you really die in the forest? What’s it like? Did it hurt?”

 

There was a glint in Harry’s eye, “It’s like falling asleep, only easier and a little less comfortable.”

 

“Do you think Mr Malfoy should be here, since he was a death eater?” blurted out a Slytherin boy from the back of the class. 

 

Harry paused for a second. “Technically, yes, Professor Malfoy was a death eater, but he helped the war effort so much by being pathetically bad at it.” Some of the students laughed, and Harry eased up a little, “I’m serious. He failed to do everything he was asked. He kept me alive, I used his wand when I defeated Voldemort. Without him, we wouldn’t be here. Despite what he’ll tell you, Draco Malfoy is the perfect Slytherin role model and a fantastic wizard.”

 

The Slytherin boy smiled and straightened up in his chair, and the class fell silent, whispers floating through the room before dying out. “Is that all? Cool. Remember you guys can still ask me anything after class if the whole group is intimidating.” Harry picked up a set of NEWT exam papers from last year. “So, the NEWT course…”

 

By the time Harry got to Draco’s quarters, it was 4 o’clock. Teddy was curled up next to Draco on the large green velvet sofa, watching the muggle tv program that Hermione introduced him to, the one about the big red dog. Teddy’s hair was red, and he laughed while he sang along to the theme tune. “I hope you’ve not been watching this all day Teddy.” said Harry, as he collapsed next to Teddy on the sofa. 

 

“I’ve not. Before this me and Draco went to get the surprise…”

 

Draco suddenly sat up, “Teddy, what did I say when we were getting the surprise ready?”

 

Teddy put on his best ‘I’m sorry’ voice, but the smirk on his face gave away exactly how sorry he was. “To not tell my Dad because it wouldn’t be exciting or impressive any more.”

 

“Exactly, so why don’t you tell your dad about all the other cool stuff we did today.”

 

“Okay so we drew really cool pictures with Draco’s magic art stuff and some of the paint got in my hair but it’s okay because Draco potioned it out and then we had lunch and did the surprise and now I’m watching Clifford!” Teddy was practically bursting at this point. 

 

“That sounds amazing, now why don’t you take me to this big surprise you keep talking about?”

 

Teddy jumped out of his seat and grabbed Draco and Harry’s hands and did his best to pull the pair of professors off the sofa. Harry complied, jumping to his seat with genuine enthusiasm. Draco remained slouched in his sofa crease.

 

“Dad, tell him! I wanna go now! Draco come on!”

 

Harry sat back down, “Teddy, that’s not how you ask for something!”

 

“Sorry Dad, Draco please please can we go now?”

 

Harry stood up, “that’s better. Draco, he asked nicely!”

 

Against his better judgement, Draco stood up. “Fine, fine then!” Draco straightened out his robes, and took Teddy’s hand. Without warning, he started running, pulling along a squeaking Teddy and a rather shocked Harry. 

 

By the time they stopped running, Harry was totally out of breath. However, even in his exhausted state, he could tell exactly where he was. Before him, stood the door to the room of requirement. Teddy burst through the door, as Harry traced the outline of the hinge. Draco waited beside him. “I promise it’s far better than the last time we were here.”

 

Harry took a deep breath, and walked through the door, finding the room smaller than he’d ever seen it before. Behind the grand oak door was a tiny cottage kitchen, the smell of fresh bread wandering through the air. A cosy dining table for three sat in the middle of the room, made of oak that perfectly matched the door, and the counters. The silver fridge in the corner had a myriad of magnets on the door, holding up a picture. As Harry walked a little closer, he saw Teddy beaming up at him, in between himself and Draco. 

 

“Did you draw this?” Harry picked Teddy up and brought him over to the drawing. 

 

“Yeah! And Draco helped with the special paint. Watch my hair!” As Teddy’s hair became bright blue, so did drawing Teddy’s. 

 

“I’m so proud of you. This is beautiful. Can I take it away with me, put it on my desk?”

 

Teddy removed the magnets one by one, holding the paper by only the corners, and gave it to Harry, who rolled it up and slid it into his robe pocket so it wouldn’t crease. 

 

“I love you Dad.”

 

“I love you too Teddy.”

 

At that moment, Draco pulled a large red stew pot from the oven, followed by two baguettes. “Harry, can you grab the bowls for me. Top cupboard, second from the left.” Draco issues the instruction without looking away from the pot in front of him. 

 

Teddy watches while Draco and Harry set the table, magic perfectly in sync. Bowls, cutlery and napkins glide through the room, arranging themselves neatly on the table. The bread knife slices the baguettes into identically thick slices, and stacks them up on the breadboard. Then, Draco carries the pot over, and ladles the stew out by hand. 

 

“You shouldn’t have done all this” said Harry, in awe of the mini feast in front of him. 

 

“It wasn’t just me. You’re number one helper really earned his title today. It didn’t take long at all with him helping.”

 

Teddy sat up, “yes it did! The bread took hours and hours!”

 

Draco’s face turned beet red, probably because he’d been shown up by a four year old. Incidentally, Teddy almost dropped his spoon, he was laughing so hard. Harry picked up a slice of the bread, still warm in the centre. “You really didn’t have to do this. I’ve made lots of friends in the kitchen. They could have…”

 

“I wanted to. It was fun, cooking again. Reminds me of home.” The red on Draco’s face had faded to pink, which seemed to strengthen wherever he made eye contact with Harry. Harry thought it might be contagious, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks as well. 

 

The food was absolutely delicious, even if Draco insisted the kitchens hadn’t had the right beans. Harry made the mistake of asking whether that mattered, which launched Draco into a thirty minute lesson on French provincial bean preferences. Thankfully, Harry thought, Draco was a pure blood, and had never encountered powerpoint. 

 

By the time they finished chatting, it was long past Teddy’s bed time, and that was beginning to show in his behaviour. Please and thank you had gone out the window, so far out the window that Harry wondered if they were still on school grounds. Harry carried Teddy back up to their room, while Draco went to retrieve the bag that had been totally forgotten about in the excitement of the surprise. 

 

Harry was just tucking Teddy in when Draco arrived. “We should do that again, maybe without Mr Sleepyhead over there,” said Draco. “With wine.”

 

Harry laughed, “Yeah, that sounds fun.”

 

“See you later.”

 

“See you.” 

 

Draco turned to leave, deep gray robes giving the impression he had glided out of the room, rather than just walked. Harry felt the contagious pink tinge coming on again, and decided that it was probably about time he went to bed as well. He quickly looked over his lessons for tomorrow, wanting to at least fake preparedness before falling asleep.

 

For the first time in weeks, both Harry and Teddy slept peacefully through the night. Unknown to them, on the other side of the castle, Draco achieved the same feat without any magical intervention for the first time in almost six years. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is much longer than usual. Hopefully you still like it. I’d like to give a special thanks to my beautiful girlfriend, without whom this would’ve been updated 2 weeks ago, thanks for wasting my time babe, I love you.   
> Also thanks to all that leave kudos!!! You guys keep me writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Due to school and stuff I have no posting schedule, but feel free to follow me on tumblr (randomdrarrycrap) to find cute drabbles and updates of when stuff is coming out.


End file.
